Find the volume of the region in space defined by
\[|x + y + z| + |x + y - z| \le 8\]and $x,$ $y,$ $z \ge 0.$
Let $a$ and $b$ be real numbers.  If $a \ge b,$ then
\[|a + b| + |a - b| = (a + b) + (a - b) = 2a.\]If $a \le b,$ then
\[|a + b| + |a - b| = (a + b) + (b - a) = 2b.\]In either case, $|a + b| + |a - b| = 2 \max\{a,b\}.$

Thus, the condition $|x + y + z| + |x + y - z| \le 8$ is equivalent to
\[2 \max \{x + y, z\} \le 8,\]or $\max \{x + y, z\} \le 4.$  This is the intersection of the conditions $x + y \le 4$ and $z \le 4,$ so the region is as below.

[asy]
import three;

size(250);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

draw(surface((4,0,0)--(0,4,0)--(0,4,4)--(4,0,4)--cycle),gray(0.5),nolight);
draw(surface((4,0,4)--(0,4,4)--(0,0,4)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);

draw((0,0,0)--(4,0,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,4,0),dashed);
draw((4,0,0)--(5,0,0));
draw((0,4,0)--(0,5,0));
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,4),dashed);
draw((0,0,4)--(0,0,5));
draw((4,0,0)--(0,4,0)--(0,4,4)--(4,0,4)--cycle);
draw((4,0,4)--(0,0,4)--(0,4,4));

dot("$(4,0,0)$", (4,0,0), SE);
dot("$(0,4,0)$", (0,4,0), S);
dot("$(4,0,4)$", (4,0,4), NW);
dot("$(0,4,4)$", (0,4,4), NE);
[/asy]

This is a triangular prism with base $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 4 \cdot 4 = 8,$ and height 4, so its volume is $8 \cdot 4 = \boxed{32}.$